Scorpion Clan
The Scorpion Clan was founded by the Kami Bayushi. They are widely considered to be villanous and untrustworthy by the rest of Rokugan, though they merely attempt to fulfil the duty given to their family by the First Emperor on the day of his ascension. Purpose When Rokugan was formed, each clan was given a duty. The duty given to the Scorpion has been a subject of much debate among the other clans. Ostensibly, the Scorpion exist to protect the twelve Black Scrolls. However, some believe the Scorpion exist to keep the clans constantly at odds with each other, making sure no one has the strength to rise against the Emperor. The Scorpion are called the Underhand of the Emperor. They are a family of spies, manipulators and assassins who value loyalty above all else. This means that honor is not beyond them, but is viewed as a tool to be used and discarded when convenient. Their main task is to remove threats before they become dangerous, although they have a broad definition of "threat". (3E p. 7) Culture Masks All Scorpion wear masks. The size of these masks ranges from those that completely obscure the face to those that reveal the dangerous beauty of the wearer. While some Scorpions prefer a single mask that is unique and is identified with their presence, some wear many different masks, as the mood or purpose suits the wearer. More often than not, a Scorpion is more recgonizable by his mask than he is by his face; a fact that the Shosuro surely have never quite overlooked. The Scorpion and the Frog : Almost all Scorpion are familiar with Shinsei's retelling of the tale of the Scorpion and the Frog to Bayushi. To some, it is the crucial historical moment when Bayushi first realised his role in the Empire; to others, it serves as a classic reminder of the first lesson that any young Scorpion first learns: that nothing is ever as it seems. This tale is the reason why all Scorpion wear their masks at all times. Birth Childbirth is a welcome event in Scorpion lands. It is an event to be remembered, with the lucky parents celebrating for several days. The lords of the Scorpion often excuse the father of an infant from his duties for a few days so that he may commemorate the birth properly. Scorpion peasants are generally not treated as well as peasants from other clans, so this custom mitigates their resentment toward the samurai caste. In larger villages someone, somewhere, is always having a child, so there are constant festivities. In the samurai caste this custom strenghtens the bonds of loyalty within the family. A newborn Scorpion is welcomed from the first moment of his life. Relatives and friends pay their respects and offer their protection. If there is one thing Scorpion take very seriously, is a celebration. Though most serve as mere excuses to invite guests into the household (to gain some advantages or favors) childbirth is an exception. Only family members and close friends may visit the household following a Scorpion birth. An outsider is only admitted if trusted utterly. He who participates in honoring a Scoprion birth (this does not happen often) is a Scorpion in the clan's eyes. Twins are lucky, representing Scorpion friends or lovers from a past life so loyal to each other that they died at the same instant, thus re-entering life together. Also, as Bayushi himself was Shiba's twin, the birth of twins invokes the clan's founder. Triplets are not viewed with the same joy. The number three is extremely unlucky to the Scorpion, so the birth of three children at once is a dire omen. (SoScorpion, p. 5) Gempukku Though some clans are secretive about their gempukku ceremonies, the Scorpion are not. Everyone is invited, including visitors from other clans and even strangers who happen to be in the area. A placard is posed outside a househood for a week before a gempukku ceremony begins, giving the samurai-to-be's name, parents, sensei and dojo, and inviting all to attend. The candidate is introduced to everybody in attendance and personally presents a gift to every guest. Ideally the candidate will have created these gifts with his own hands, though extremely wealthly families sometimes "lend" their children koku to purchase expensive gifts. A number of generic gifts, called "face gifts", are set aside for unespected guests. These gifts have not to be created personally by the samurade-to-be. This is not an insult to the unexpected guests, but a sign of respect toward the invited guests. Following the young samurai's rather traditional initiation ceremony, sake flows and all present take off their masks to enjoy themselves. The highest-ranking samurai never remove their masks, sybolizing that the Scorpion Clan must always retain some secrets. Entertainment is provided and a good time is had by all. Later that evening, after the guests depart, the true ceremony begins. The young samurai is not informed of this phase in advance so this often comes as a surprise. The samurai is taken to a private room by his sensei, and is asked the guests' names and what he learned by how each one reacted to their gift. If the young samurai's answers are satisfactory, then he is given his first mask and welcomed as a true Scorpion. Those who fail are given only a scrap of cloth to cover their face, symbolic of the rough scrap Bayushi wore until he could find a true mask. This scrap is immediately recognizable by an adult Scorpion but meaningless to everyone else. Some samurai choose to continue wearing this simple mask even after they have proven themselves to their sensei's satisfaction, as the progress they have made. Scorpion are forbidden to speak of this ceremony, and vehemently deny its existence. To talk about it would ruin its purpose: testing the future agents of the clan without their priior knowledge. A Scorpion must always be prepared. (SoScorpion, p.5-6) Those rare Shosuro who are chosen to receive kage yakiin (shadow brands) are branded during this second ceremony. Samurai who learned a great deal about their guests are branded on the back, underarm, or other areas that can be easily hidden. Those who learned nothing are branded in areas difficult to conceal or, in some cases, not branded at all. (SoScorpion, p. 6) Courtship In a clan that takes as much pride in family and politics as the Scorpion, courtship is taken very seriously. Marriages are arranged well in advance, always to benefit the family. Marriages for the sake of love are rarer in this clan than in any other. A Scorpion can marry only once. If that marriage is not to the clan's benefit, than he has betrayed the clan through his selfishness. Samurai weddings are always presided over by a Soshi shugenja. A presiding Yogo is unluky, even if the shugenja in question have already fullfilled his Yogo Curse. A Yogo officiating the wedding might well invite the family curse onto the marriage. Even Yogo family members avoid such a thing. Like most Scorpion ceremonies, weddings are great celebrations open to all. Though the initial ceremonies are as stately and reserved as any Rokugani wedding, the subsequent festivities are notorious for the irritous vigor. Even a normally controlled Scorpion samurai relaxes his facade somewhat to display true emotion, crying openly or dancing in joy at the union. Some who know the Scorpion well theorize that this is yet another ploy, intended to draw their guests into lowering their guard. Although the Scorpion seldom refuse such an advantage when it presents itself, they take a since joy in weddings. Scorpion see their loyalty to their family a matter of honor, and the opportunity to share that loyalty by inviting another to their clan fills the heart of a Scorpion with hapiness that outside can never understand. The Scorpion see arranged marriages as contracts. Backing out effectively declares war on the other party's family. Any samurai who reneges on a Scorpion marriage can expect immediate retribution. Only a moderator of higher social status than either of the engaged samurai can break off a Scorpion marriage without creating bad blood between both parties, and then only well in advance. A samurai who abandons or mistreats his Scorpion spouse earns the ire of spouse's entire family, even if the spouse marries outside the clan and is no longer technically considered a Scorpion. Peasant marriages in the Scorpion provinces are also matters of great revelry. They are usually presided over by monks rather than shugenja; samurai rarely attend. The bride and groom wear masks during the ceremony (a practice normally not indulged in by Scorpion peasants) to remind them who they serve. (SoScorpion, p. 6) Superstition For a clan that prides itself in logic, the Scorpion are highly superstitious. They don't find this odd. Rokugan is a world filled with spirits that can become wrathful if not placated. Superstition keeps harmony with the spirit world, so the Scorpion may disgregard the wrath of invisible ghosts and continue living in a world based firmly upon logic. They do not dwell on their numerous superstitions. A Scorpion Samurai says the prayers he needs to say, dons whatever fetishes or talismans he needs t wear that day, and thinks no more on the matter. Many of these superstitions are consdered strange among other clans, for example, sprinkling salt on a new garment or never stepping backward through a treshold. Rats are lucky, for they serve to Daikoku, revered by the Scorpion Clan. Those who kill rats are advised to visit a temple of Daikoku and beg for forgiveness. Cats are creatures of ill omen who kill rats and anger Daikoku. The Scorpion often must keep cats on hand to prevent rats from getting out of control, but attempt to avert Daikoku's wrath by giving their cats rude and unflattering names. Scorpion have many superstitions regarding beauty, specially in regard to women. It is said that a girl born with green eyes cannot tell a lie, and to force her to do so draws the kami's wrath. A woman who does not cut her hair will be faithful to her husband. Any samurai (even male) who resembles his mother more than his father is loyal, and trustworthly, especially if his mother was particularly beautiful. Benten loves the Scorpion for their charm and grace, so a particular attractive Scorpion is said to be "guided y Benten". An Scorpion who have an important secret can go to the Temple of Benten and whisper it to her, she will keep th secret safe. The number three is incredibly unlucky, as Bayushi was the third to fall in the Tournament of the Kami to determine the first Emperor. Scorpion never leave home in a group of three. It is better by far to find a fourth, or leave in two separate groups. (SoScorpion, p. 6) War Though the true power lies in the courts, the Scorpion are a clan of warriors. Their army is not large compared to the Lion, Crab, or Unicorn forces, but the wise general does not relish facing a Bayushi general on the battlefield. The Scorpion deserve their reputation for ruthlessness in battle. They believe that unnecessary bloodshed weakens the Empire, so the most honorable way to end a battle is rapidly. If this means that a Scorpion must poison the enemy's supplies, hire a ninja to assassinate the opposing general, or pay the enemy's ronin mercenaries to double-cross them, then that is acceptable. Scorpion officers say that "Victory washes away all sins". Failure, of course, is another matter. Scorpion cannot abide failure in battle. For a Scorpion to fail means that all of his underhanded tricks, diversions, and underhanded maneuvers were for naugh, and thus he has truly been dishonored. Of course, for many Scorpions failure is a relative term. A wily Scorpion general may allow a Lion to triumph on the field of battle and see no dishonor in it if the Lion's victory serves a higher purpose for the Scorpion. (SoScorpion, p. 7) History First Century Yogo Joins the Scorpion: foundation of the Yogo family On 36, the Phoenix Shugenja Yogo, husband of Asako, cursed by Fu Leng, was doomed to betray those ho love the most. Bayushi approached Yogo with a strange offer: to join the Scorpion Clan. When Yogo protested that he was cursed to betray those he loved, Bayushi reponded: "but you do not love me". Yogo joined the Scorpion and founded the Yogo family. (SoScorpion, p. 7) The Day of the Thunder, Shosuro's "death" and foundation of the Soshi family The Seven Thunders, led by Shinsei, confronted the dark Kami Fu Leng deep within the Shadowlands in 42, ending the first war with the Horde. The only known survivor is the Scorpion Thunder, Shosuro. Wounded and dying, she staggered towards the Empire with the Black Scrolls that contained the secret of Fu Leng's defeat. She feigned her death, allowing Bayushi to claim the right to guard the Scrolls, and struggling to control the Lying Darkness's influence within her, she adopted the identity of Soshi (a male shugenja) and founded the fourth Scorpion family. (SoScorpion, p.7) The Scorpion Coup Champion Bayushi Shoju had read the Prophecies of Uikku, which stated that the last Hantei would become the vessel of Fu Leng. This knowledge, combined with the influence of the Bloodsword Ambition, led Shoju to plot the extermination of the Hantei line, which could only be accomplished through a coup d'etat. Not only would he be violating the Celestial Order by murdering the Emperor, but he would also be killing his good friend, as well as risking the entire future of his clan. The Scorpion Coup began when the clan's armies struck simultaneously throughout Otosan Uchi. Shoju deployed ninja, under the command of his brother Bayushi Aramoro, throughout the city. He also sent courtiers and geisha under his wife, Bayushi Kachiko, to distract the Empire as his plan unfolded. The Emperor's general, Lion Clan Champion Akodo Toturi, was poisoned by his geisha lover, Hatsuko, on Kachiko's orders. The coordinated attack began when Shoju slew Hantei XXXVIII in his own throne room. Before long, Akodo Toturi recovered and led the imperial legions against the Scorpion in Otosan Uchi. The battle was extremely hard fought, with the Scorpion fighting street-to-street and using hit and run tactics. The imperial legions were nearly exhausted when Hida Kisada's Crab forces arrived. Bayushi Shoju had thought that Kisada might aid him in his coup, as he had no love for the rest of the empire. Battle stopped as both sides waited to see whom the Crab would join. In the end, Kisada sided with Toturi's forces, sealing the fate of the Scorpion. The Coup ended five days later when the clan was routed by the combined armies of the other Great Clans and Shoju was slain in a duel with Akodo Toturi. The Disappearance of Toturi I In 1130 the Emperor's chambers were found ruined, his bed bloody. A thourough search of Otosan Uchi turned up clues implicating the Scorpion, and Bayushi Kachiko was brought to the Imperial City to answer for her clan. Countless courtiers and nobles were assembled to bring testimony against the Scorpion. The Emerald Champion Kakita Toshimoko calls in the aid of the Kitsuki, acknowledging the Kitsuki method of evidence for the first time in history. The Kitsuki found nothing implicating the Scorpion, but nothing implicating anyone else either. As the Scorpion are unable to answer for the testimonies brought against them, the acting Regent Takuan orders them to be exiled to the Burning Sands and all Scorpion children under 12 to be fostered to the Crane. (3E pp. 20-21) The Gift of the Emperor In 1132, Toturi held a contest to win a boon from the Jade Throne. All clans were invited to attend, each sending one candidate. The winner of the contest, a ronin candidate entered by the Dragon Clan, was revealed to be Bayushi Aramoro in disguise. Aramoro requested as his prize that his clan be allowed to retake their lands. The Scorpion were then restored to their place in Rokugan. (3E p. 22) Current Events The Scorpion Clan is in a very good position currently, as their interest in young Hantei Naseru, claimiant to the vacant Imperial Throne, has paid off in extraordinary dividends in the form of Emperor Toturi III. The Emperor has continued to foster a relationship with the Clan of Secrets, ultimately giving them agents in every court, not only serving the interests of their own Clan, but also working to out the opponents of the Emperor himself. Bayushi Sunetra, the former Scorpion Clan Champion, personally keeps watch on Shogun Kaneka. Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu controls the courts of the land. The Crab Clan With events going so well for the Scorpion, Champion Bayushi Paneki has devoted his time to an old enemy – Hida Kisada. Kisada is still seen as being primarily responsible for Bayushi Shoju's failure during the Scorpion Coup, as well as the subsequent disbanding of the Clan. Now that the Great Bear is returned through Oblivion's Gate, many see the opportunity to finally right the wrongs of the past. (http://l5r.alderac.com) Details Statistics * Capital: Kyuden Bayushi * Population: 1,810,000 (approx) * Military: 102,000 samurai * Imports: Raw Materials * Exports: Information Families The following are the families of the Scorpion Clan: * Bayushi family * Shosuro family * Soshi family * Yogo family Holdings The following are the most important holdings of the Scorpion Clan (see the map of the Scorpion Clan Province for their location): Bayushi family: * Kyuden Bayushi (S10) * Hotei Seido (S12) * Shutai (S13) Shosuro family: * Shiro no Shosuro (S5) * Nihai Tower (S6) * The Howling Fields * Ginasutra (S9) Soshi family: * Shiro no Soshi * Pokau (S1) * Kashi Mura * First Breath Dojo (S15) * Shrine of the Shadow's Eye (S16) Yogo family: * Kagoki (S11) * Yogo Towers * Yogo Shiro (S7) * Beiden (S8) Other Scorpion holdings: * Ryoko Owari (S3) Schools The following are the schools of the Scorpion Clan: * Bayushi Bushi * Bayushi Courtier * Bayushi Elite Guard * Shosuro Actor * Shosuro Shinobi * Shosuro Tejina * Soshi Shugenja * Yogo Shugenja Samurai See Samurai of the Scorpion Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. For the leaders of the clan, see also: * Scorpion Clan Champion * Shosuro Daimyo * Soshi Daimyo * Yogo Daimyo Category:Scorpion Clan